Family
by BobWhite
Summary: Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

A Polygamist family moves into the neighborhood and the church doesn't know what to think. The Camden's have always believed that Polygamy is a sin. So what happens when Ruthie makes friends with some of the kids? Are the kids just trying to be as normal as possible? And why did there mother's choose to be apart of the Polygamist Community? Was it of there free choosing?

**The Family:**

**Gabriel Hernandez:** 45, husband of six wives, father of; Job: Lawyer.

**Joslynn Hernandez:** 44, Gabriel's first wife, mother of eight; Job: Chef.

**Jennifer Hernandez:** 18, oldest child in the house, daughter of Gabriel & Joslynn, sister of Havana, John, Jacob, Arianna, Carley & Austin; Job: Waitress; Likes: Writing.

**Tanna Hernandez:** 16, daughter of Gabriel & Joslynn, sister of Jennifer, Havana, John, Jacob, Arianna, Carley & Austin; Job: Dog Sitter; Likes: Writing.

**Havana Hernandez:** 14, daughter of Gabriel & Joslynn, sister of Jennifer, Tanna, John, Jacob, Arianna, Carley & Austin; Likes: Horses.

**John Hernandez:** 12, son of Gabriel & Joslynn, brother of Jennifer, Tanna, Havana, Jacob, Arianna, Carley & Austin; Likes: Photography.

**Jacob Hernandez:** 10, son of Gabriel & Joslynn, brother of Jennifer, Tanna, Havana, John, Arianna, Carley & Austin; Likes: Football.

**Arianna Hernandez:** 8, daughter of Gabriel & Joslynn, sister of Jennifer, Tanna, Havana, John, Jacob, Carley & Austin; Likes: Horses.

**Carley Hernandez:** 6, daughter of Gabriel & Joslynn, sister of Jennifer, Tanna, Havana, John, Jacob, Arianna & Austin.

**Austin Hernandez:** 4, son of Gabriel & Joslynn, brother of Jennifer, Tanna, Havana, John, Jacob, Arianna & Carley.

**Josie Walker-Hernandez:** 40, Gabriel's second wife, mother of six, licensed teacher; Job: Home-schooling some of the kids.

**Shanti Hernandez:** 16, daughter of Gabriel & Josie, sister of Ayumi, Rain, Boa, Don & Enrique; Job: Babysitter; Likes: Writing.

**Ayumi Hernandez:** 14, daughter of Gabriel & Josie, sister of Shanti, Rain, Boa, Don & Enrique; Likes: Drawing.

**Rain Hernandez:** 13, daughter of Gabriel & Josie, twin of Boa, sister of Shanti, Ayumi, Boa, Don & Enrique; Likes: Horses.

**Boa Hernandez:** 13, son of Gabriel & Josie, twin of Rain, brother of Shanti, Ayumi, Rain, Don & Enrique; Likes: Soccer.

**Don Hernandez:** 10, son of Gabriel & Josie, brother of Shanti, Ayumi, Rain, Boa & Enrique; Likes: Basketball.

**Enrique Hernandez:** 8, son of Gabriel & Josie, brother of Shanti, Ayumi, Rain, Boa & Don; Likes: Basketball.

**Omara Johnson-Hernandez:** 35, Gabriel's third wife, mother of five; Job: Florist.

**Omar Hernandez:** 14, son of Gabriel & Omara, brother of Justin, Hayden, Jayden & Kenny; Likes: Football.

**Justin Hernandez:** 12, son of Gabriel & Omara, brother of Omar, Hayden Jayden & Kenny; Likes: Photography.

**Hayden Hernandez:** 10, daughter of Gabriel & Omara, twin to Jayden, sister of Omar, Justin, Jayden & Kenny; Likes: Horses.

**Jayden Hernandez:** 10, daughter of Gabriel & Omara, twin of Hayden, sister of Omar, Justin, Hayden & Kenny; Likes: Horses.

**Kenny Hernandez:** 4, son of Gabriel & Omara, brother of Omar, Justin, Hayden & Jayden.

**Selena Cole-Hernandez:** 30, Gabriel's fourth wife, mother of four; Job: Physical Trainer

**Revolution Hernandez:** 10, daughter of Gabriel & Selena, sister of Aaron, Atlantis & AJ; Likes: Horses.

**Aaron Hernandez:** 8, son of Gabriel & Selena, brother of Revolution, Atlantis & AJ; Likes: Soccer.

**Atlantis Hernandez:** 6, daughter of Gabriel & Selena, sister of Revolution, Aaron & AJ.

**Ashton John 'A.J.' Hernandez:** 4, son of Gabriel & Selena, brother of Revolution, Aaron & Atlantis.

**Beily Smith-Hernandez:** 25, Gabriel's fifth wife, mother of three; Job: Piano Teacher.

**Aishwarya Hernandez:** 5, daughter of Gabriel & Beily, sister of Alexander & Allison.

**Alexander Hernandez:** 3, son of Gabriel & Beily, brother of Aishwarya & Allison.

**Allison Hernandez:** 2, daughter of Gabriel & Beily, sister of Aishwarya & Alexander.

**Jenna Zigman-Hernandez:** 20, Gabriel's sixth wife, mother of one; Job: Stay at home mom.

**Willow Hernandez:** 6 months, daughter of Gabriel & Jenna.


End file.
